The Fall (SWB:ATF)
The Fall is the series premiere of Survivors We Become: After The Fall. Synopsis Now with the Reserve has fallen and their friends missing and presumably dead, Rochelle and Matthew try to survive in the wilderness. Plot On the outskirts of the Reserve, Matthew and Rochelle, covered with blood on their clothing, run through the forest as a large fire is seen from behind them. "Come on, we need to get out here" Matthew calls out to Rochelle as he briefly looks over his shoulder and sees a large herd of Biters limp towards the now overrun camp. Rochelle suddenly trips on an fallen tree branch and falls to the ground, Matthew turns his head and sees a Biter limping towards Rochelle. "Ro, look out" Matthew yells as he pulls out a gun from his pocket. Rochelle turns around onto her back and gives a brief scream of terror as the Biter starts to climb on top of her, she tries to push it off however it starts to fail as the Biter is prepared to take a bite out of her neck but the suddenly a gunshot rings out and the Biter goes limp. Rochelle pushes the body off of her and sees Matthew holding the pistol, a fresh pool of blood leaks from the Biters head as the two survivors look at each other in shock. In a flashback, the day before the school trip, Rochelle waves goodbye to her mother "Bye Mom" she waves as her mother returns it, she enters the school and see Matthew chatting with Dean and Mika, "And that's how that happened" Matthew finished, Dean smirks as Mika giggles. "Wow, you must suck when it comes to women Matt" Dean jokes as Mika playfully hits him on the shoulder, "Oh quite you" she laughs, Mika then notices Rochelle walk towards them. She waves to her as Dean and Matthew look in her direction "Hi Rochelle" Mika smiles as Rochelle gives her, Dean and then Matthew a hug. "It's so good to be back again" Rochelle says as she sits in a nearby chair and puts her school bag aside. Dean smirks "What good to be back at, the school or Matthew" he teases and laughs as Mika does the same, Rochelle and Matthew roll their eyes, having being use to Dean's humor. The humor then stops as a pained scream is heard, the four turn around and see Josh standing over Lisa, who now has her right cheek in a red color in the shape of a hand print. Dean and Matthew's expressions turn to rage and they quickly get up out of their seats and walk over to Josh. Rochelle and Mika look at each other worried but quickly follow the boys. As they get closer they can hear Josh yell out "You stupid bitch, when i tell you to stop, i tell you to stop" he glared as Lisa starts to form tears in her eyes, Josh then grabs her by the collar and pulls her up towards his face and starts to threaten "I'm going to teach you some manners since you did that" he says and lifts his right hand into a fist but is suddenly punched in the face by Matthew, who glares hard at the jock. "Leave her alone you prick" Matthew yells at him as Dean walks up and stands beside his friend while Rochelle and Mika pick Lisa up and takes her to the Nurse's office. Josh wipes his nose and finds blood on his hand, he then glares at Matthew "that's none of your business you fucker" he spat "or would you like to get your ass kicked". "Not if i kick yours first Ryan" Dean growls as he gets ready for a fight. As the trio get ready to fight, Rochelle's mother Allison suddenly appears and stands in the middle of the boys "Whats going on here" she asks as the boys send each other glares, "he started it Ms Taylor, he was about to hurt Lisa and i had to stop him" Matthew explains as Dean nods his head in support, Josh scoffs "Bullshit, you two jumped me when i was simply chatting with Lisa", "No you fucking weren't" Dean shouts as a few students stop what they were doing and watch the argument. "ENOUGH THE THREE OF YOU" Allison shouts, catching the three teens off guard and the students by surprise, Allison turns her head to Josh and sends him an angry look "JOSHUA RYAN, HEAD TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW" she orders, Josh nods his head in slight fear, he picks up his bag and quickly enters the building. Allison sighs and turns her head towards Matthew and Dean "You two go check in on Lisa, i need to explain this to Josh's parents" she says and begins to walk away. "Matthew, Matt wake up, Matt" Rochelle's voice breaks Matthew out of his thoughts and turns his head towards the redhead, "What" he asks, mildly annoyed, Rochelle doesn't answer but points her finger towards a flash of light in the trees. "Fuck" Matthew swears as he ducks down and pulls out a pistol. The two hide behind a tree as two figures enter their campsite, they were both male, one was from an Native descent while the other looked to be in his early to mid teens, "Hm, looks fresh" the man spoke as he inspected the fire, he lifts his head up and looks at the boy "Noah, check the tents, there could still be people there" he says as the boy Noah nods his head and walks towards the tents. Matthew and Rochelle peak from behind the tree, "two people, one guy and a teen" Matthew informs the girl beside him as he starts to reach down for his pistol however when he goes to grab it, he notices that it had disappeared, "The fuck, it was right there a minute ago" he says in his mind, Matthew slowly turns his head to Rochelle, "Hey Ro, do you have the" he started to say but trailed off when he saw that Rochelle was looking behind him with an expression of fear. Gulping nervously, Matthew slowly turns his head and comes face to face with a woman aiming an Assault rife right in his face, Matthew immediately puts both his arms in the air as Rochelle does the same, "ah Shit" he mutters, "DAVID" the woman calls out to the man by the campfire, "I found the two who were here" she shouts before turning her attention back towards her prisoners. Matthew and Rochelle look at each other in fear. Other Cast Special Guests * Donzaleigh Abernathy as Allison Taylor (Flashback) * Miles Gibson as Dean Henry (Flashback) * Ema Doenges as Mika Rooney (Flashback) * Jaden Smith as Josh Ryan (Flashback) * Rowan Blanchard as Lisa Bowen (Flashback) Deaths * Many Unnamed members of Samantha's Militia (Confirmed Fate) * Many Unnamed residents of The Reserve (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Noah. * First (and Last) appearance of Allison Taylor. (Unknown, Flashback) * Last appearance of Dean Henry. (Flashback) * Last appearance of Mika Rooney. (Flashback) * Last appearance of Josh Ryan. (Flashback) * Last appearance of Lisa Bowen. (Flashback)